Welcome to the World of Equestria
by MlpxSonicDude7812
Summary: 2 Humans,6 ponies, and 1 Hedgehog unite to face problems they never faced... their selves...
1. A Regular Day

Its time!This is a new story and I hope you guys like it just like my other story. Lets get on with a Review here!

Werewolf lover99,I need just little details of how your OCs act then I could put it in my story so that's all I need so...Onto the Story!

It was Monday, our most hatred day for kids and teenagers but not really for this me because I realized that School is the reason i have most of my friends at. I woke up, brushed my teeth, you know , the usual. After my parents drop me off, I started to go speak with some of my friends until it's time for class.

After 6 Boring hours, the School bell finally rung for School to end. I met up with one of my best friends, her name is Emily, she wasn't a bronie or a Sonic fan just like me but we still hang out a lot and have laughs of our own. This day was kinda different for me because a classmate just told me before I went to see her

Classmate:Yo, do you like Her?

Me:Who?

Classmate:Emily, DUH!

Me:Wait, Wha...why did you say that?

Classmate:Because, it looks like you do and it looks like you were clueless about it if it wasn't for me.

Me:No, We are just friends bro

Classmate:Huh, Sure(Sarcastic)

Me:Hey!

He finally left before I could talk to him again. As I walk to our hangout place, I was wondering what he just said until I heard a familiar voice

?:Hey, wake up

I realized that I just went past Emily without even noticing her because of my deep thinking. I went back to where she is, embarrassed of what I just did.

Emily:Where were you going?

Me:Sorry, I was just thinking about what someone said

Emily: Did he or she did something bad?

I realized that she really, really cares about me, maybe the guy was right

Emily:Um...David, you ok?

Me:Yeah, im, and no one did something bad

Emily:Well...oh never mind.

Thank goodness she didn't ask about what the guy said. If not I had to be completely honest with her, because once I lie, she could regonize it.

After 30 minutes hanging out, my parents finally got to my school, after they understood that both of us hang out and it was perfect for them because they had Late morning to Afternoon jobs.

I left with a feeling I never thought of for another person...Love

Well, that is it for my first chapter!Next chapter might be when we go to Equestria but not now and lease Review or PM me of what you think of the story!


	2. Into the world of Equestria

Well, this is the second chapter, sorry for the first viewers for the confusion. I realized that I put the wrong document for the first Chapter, so this chapter will now include Equestria, and please Review and PM me for OC request but not too many, ok, if you are then tell me how they look, and tell me a little of their yes Werewolf lover99, I will put your OCs at that day but just describe me how your OCs onto the Story!

It's been a week since I realized that I liked one of my friends a lot, but im still trying to think what to say(Yes, in real life, im actually struggling what to say)then I again got ready for School. I've decided, instead of telling her, I have to show it.

Again, I saw the Classmate that helped me realized it but he hasn't talked to me ever since. After the bell rung, again, I went to see her. When I finally reached her, we started to talk and joke around but then I realized that it was time to do it. I suddenly got quiet, Emily notices and starts to worry, she came walking toward me.

Emily:Hey, are you ok? Is there something wrong?

Once she was close enough, I smiled a little then grabbed her side and quickly pulled her towards me until our lips met, it was a quick kiss but I felt like in heaven for a second. After I released her, I saw her shocked face but she didn't even said a word, then I thought that I screwed up, I felt like I shouldn't have never done that. I walked away from her, a bit sad over no response. I knew that we were friends but I realized that she would never date me, that I was too ugly for her, that I don't deserve a beautiful young girl. Then, I felt her hand on my shoulder, stopping me to hear her.

Emily:Hey, I didn't say I don't like it

This answer suprised me, I felt like exploding In such happiness, I turned around and saw her up close with that angel's smile of her, now I knew that I was in complete heaven. Then, the Earth shooked, making me confused with whats happening, I lived in a place where no Earthquakes or Volcanoes are. Then a bright light came, so bright, I had to cover my eyes then felt my body fly.

When I opened my eyes, I saw grass, just plain old grass, I looked at my right and I saw A pony.I got suprised at whats in my eyes, a Pegasus, a Female Pegasus!The Pegasus was yellow, with brown hair and brunette highlights, while her cutie mark was Music Notes and a mic telling me that she was a singer . When I saw her face, the pony looked suprised as well. Then she quickly stood up.

?:Who are you!

I regonized her voice, wait, this pony was Emily!

Me:Hey, don't worry, its me Emily, David...

She looked more relaxed but was still very shocked

Emily: David, oh my goodness, your a pony!

I looked at myself, I realized that I was a young Stallion Pegasus, my body was bright blue, I looked at my cutie mark and it was a basketball. Well, it looks like we are both ponies.

Emily:WHAT!

She started to look at herself.

Me:Hey, you still look beautiful

Emily blushed and sayed thank you

I looked at the distance and saw a town close by.

Me:I know what place this is

Emily:What is this place then?

Me:Emily, welcome to the world of Equestria

'Dramatic music plays in the background'

Me:your so lucky I know this place

Emily:Either way, im still lucky with you

That made my day and we both started to head to Ponyville

Me:Ok, Emily, before we go in, act natural, I will tell you everything thing we need to know, ok

Emily:Ok

I started explaining everything I knew to her while we were walking, she was a little surprised at how they are similar to us then we finally were inside the town

Me:Remember what I said, ok?

Emily:Its ok, don't worry about me

Me:That means im not doing my job, I still will have to worry...

Emily:it's ok David, lets find someone to help us

Me:Well I know six ponies who might

We both started heading to a specific tree that was as well a Library to meet ponies that could help us.

Well that's it for chapter 2, hope you guys like it. So yeah, Review and PM me for more chapters and see you next time!


	3. Meeting the Mane Six and Sonic

Well im back for the 3rd chapter!By next chapter or so we will have new characters , I will put Comet on the story, your welcome Sonic Galaxy and Werewolf lover99. Now its time to go for Chapter#3!

As we finally reached the Library, we knocked on the door, as we wait for the door to open, we heard some crashes and some screams, the door finally opened to reveal a Lavender Alicorn,but she wasn't alone as we saw at least 8 ponies there, some I could regonize. For sure I know the pony in front.

Twilight:Um, hello

Me:Hi, um...we are new her and we are wondering if you could help us?

Twilight:Sure, come in

We came in, I could barely hold my excitement as I knew I wasn't dreaming, All The Ponies are Here!They really are here!

Twilight:Well,Welcome to Ponyville you two, are you two friends or family members?

Emily:Well we are actually a young couple.

Twilight:Well Im happy for you two, so is Sonic and Rainbow Dash, they started dating a week ago or so

Wait? Sonic here too!Oh boy, this is the best day Ever!

Rainbow flew to us and stood there for a second

Rainbow:So, What's your name you two?

Me:Well my names David

Emily:And Im Emily

Rainbow:Hm, not names we were expecting but ok

Pinkie Gasped as it looks like she remembered something

Pinkie:I should throw a party for you two!it will be so FUN!With Cake and All kinds of Candies...

Emily looked at me with a'Really'face and I answer with a short nod.

Rarity:Um Pinkie, can you please stop talking dear, your giving us Headaches

Pinkie:Oops, Sorry, gotta go now!Bye!

And Pinkie ran away, almost as fast as Sonic, getting ready to throw a party.

Twilight:Casual Pinkie, sorry for her randomness, shes just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie.

Me: Don't worry, we are used to Randomness

Twilight:Well that's kinda good, so let us introduce ourselves, guys

Sonic:Sonic's the name, Speeds my game . Sonic says as flying around the Library

Rainbow:Names Rainbow Dash, the most awesome mare in Equestria

Rarity:And im Rarity, if you need clothes or dresses, then im the pony to go to

Applejack:My names Applejack, Mighty nice tuh meet ya

Fluttershy:Im...Fluttershy. ..

I could barely hear her and I knew why

Me:Hey don't be shy just to tell me your name, cmon, whats your name?

Fluttershy:Um...its Fluttershy

Wow who knew that I helped Fluttershy with her Shyness, well a little but still...

Twilight:And my name is Twilight Sparkle, owner of this Library

Me:Well its nice to meet you guys but we kinda have a problem

Rarity:Well what is it Dear?

Emily:We don't have a place to stay

Twilight:Wow, didn't you guys planned to move in a house? Its not like you two were from another world

Me:Actually, we are

Sonic:Well this is interesting

Long Explanation later

Twilight:ok, so your saying that you two are from another world and now you're here looking for a place to live in?

We both nodded yes

Twilight:Ok, you guys can sleep here, I have an extra bed for you two

Me:That's cool with me

Then almost Everypony left to go home,after saying our goodbyes, it was only Spike, Twilight, me and Emily. After a long silence, Emily finally spoke up

Emily:Well im tired, after what happened today, I say we deserve some sleep

Me:Yeah im tired too(So am I in reality)

Twilight:Ok, you two can go, the bed is up the stairs, Spike already prepared it for you.

Finally, this sleep is signaling the end of what crazy day me and Emily had, I went to the bed and quickly went to a sleep we both deserved.

Ok, sorry for a bit of a short chapter, I really got tired and decided to end the chapter here but please Review or PM me your Oc request


	4. The Dream

Today is the day for the 4th chapter already! 6 Reviews already, not bad but more of them would be nice. Anyway, this chapter will not include OCs but they WILL come soon . With that said, lets go already!

At first, I saw darkness, then I heard a mysterious voice suddenly talking to me

?:Welcome David

Me:Who are you?How do you know my name?

Then a familiar Alicorn came into my view

Me: Princesses Luna?Is that you?

Luna:Yes, it is me David, I assume you already know me and almost Everypony in Equestria

Me:Yeah, wait I got a question to ask

Luna:Then what is it?

Me:Why am I here, do I have a reason here?

Luna:Well, that is what you will soon find out, I know you will soon, don't worry

I got kinda mad that she didn't really answer my question but it is more fun figuring it out

Luna:So, David, your Marefriend, Emily, I feel a lot of happiness in your future with her

Me:Thanks, I guess I mean well I really do love her

Luna:And this is partly why im here

Me:For what?

Luna:I wanted to test you if you really love her, with test mostly of Loyalty and Trust and Honesty

Me:Sure, I guess im ready

Luna:Good, now in this world, you are really different, besides your looks, you and Emily have powers not even me or my dear sister, Princess Celestia. And if you really concetrate on your Human form, you may turn back to human, same thing if u want to go back being a Pegasus

Me:Cool!

Luna:Ok, its time, Good luck with your test

Before I could say anything, I was back in Ponyville, then I saw Emily back in her human form, I walked up to her and hugged her in happiness, then I heard things I never would have heard from her

Emily:Why did you lie to me?

Me:Wha...

Emily:You heard me Right!

Every time she talked, her voice kept on raising.

Emily:Why did you say you love me when you don't!You never had loved me!

Me:Hey, that's not true, I say it cause I mean it

Emily:STOP LYING! Just Stop!

Me:I will never, EVER lie to you, I love you and I mean it, you know that is the truth Emily, I know you're smart, you know that I kept a promise to you that I will never lie to you and I kept that promise, I will never hurt you. Physically or Mentally.

Then I was back in the plain room and again I heard Luna's voice

Luna:Wow, I never knew that you mastered Honesty and Trust.

Me:I mastered it long ago

Luna:Ok, this is your last and one of the most important test(Pause for a dramatic effect)Loyalty.

Then again I left the plain room, but now Im what looks like a Lab

?:Oh what do we have here, a pretty little girl, I hope my friend here dont mind me using her as my new experiment

I saw what looked like a sign of a Wacko Scientist, Ripped sleeves and a crazy hair with a wicked face to go with it.

Me:Leave Her ALONE!DON'T YOU PUT A SINGLE THING ON HER!

?:Oh, would you like to volunteer?

I realized that I had no choice. I have to keep her safe and alive, no matter what the cost.

Me:I will, but you have to let her go, safely ,and never go after her again

?:Deal

Then all of a sudden, I felt pain all over my body, looking at my side, I see a sharp needle leave my body with whatever he put on my body.

Emily: David, NOO!

Me:Go! Im doing this to keep you safe! Go now!

Then bright lights filled my eyes as im finally done with what seemed like torture

Luna:WOW! I've never seen so much Loyalty since Rainbow Dash, looks you and Rainbow are really strong on that part and im very proud of you

Me:Wow, that coming from the Princess of Night, I feel very blessed and lucky

Luna:That's a reason why your special, and your powers I know of is very extraordinary for a guy

Then the floor started to rumble

Me:Uh oh, im waking up!

Luna:Well, I will see you... but before she said anything, i was awake by the smell of breakfast.

I felt someone hugging me as I already know that answer of who it is.

I already saw her eyes open as we stare at each other for a short moment

Me:How long have you stared at me sleeping?

Emily:5 minutes, hehe

Me:Come on, lets eat breakfast now

Emily:Yeah, I feel overslept

Me: That's probably because we both overslept

Emily:Well, what are we gonna do after breakfast?

Me:Well, I looked at the mirror and I saw that Im a Pegasus, just like you(if you are wondering what my hair is as a pony, its half black and Red)and that we are new with being pegasi, we are going to see Rainbow Dash to see if she can help us flying.

Emily:Oh that would be so...AWESOME!

Well im finished with Chapter 4 and next chapter, we have special guest coming so get ready! Please Review and PM me for more chapters and maybe even new characters, until next time!


	5. Flying Lessons and New Friends

Its another chapter here but today, we have special guest this Werewolf lover99 for being a little late but now you're getting what you want now. And Galaxy Sonic, Comet will come in a little surprise, anyways we will now have a little disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not own Comet as he belongs to Galaxy Sonic and Spencer and Noah both belong to Werewolf lover99 and Sonic and the ponies belong to their rightful owners, now onto the Story!

After Me and Emily finally finish our breakfast, we started walking, until we found the ponies we need racing each other through Ponyville.

Me:Well, we found them, only one problem

Emily:Yeah I noticed

?:Look out Below!

Before we know it, I saw a yellowish-white streak then I felt my body go down to the floor by force

?:Hehe, sorry about that bro

Me:Ok, one get off me! And two, who are you?

?:Oh right

Finally, I got up and saw a Hedgehog that was White and had blue streaks on his spikes with Shoes like Sonic and gloves with a ring around them

Comet:The Names Comet

Me:Sup Comet, im David And this llittle beauty here is Emily

Comet: Well, nice to meet you two, but have you guys seen Sonic?

Me:Yep, just saw him racing with Rainbow Dash

Comet:Heh, why shouldn't I be suprised, gotta go, I have to see those speedy love birds

Me:Well, we need to see him too

Comet:Oh cool, we get to know each other more

I saw him smile but it wasn't just a regular smile, I knew he was gonna do something.

While finding Sonic and Rainbow Dash, we now more a heck lot of our new friend, He wasn't just any Hedgehog, he was powerful and lucky us, he's friendly.

Finally, we found Sonic and Rainbow snuggling with each other on a hill

Comet:Hey, I got an idea

Me:What is it?

Comet:You will see

Comet started walking towards the couple quietly, making the two Speedsters not noticing his presence. Comet got close to them and screamed at them, making them both jump. Everypony there was laughing exept Sonic and Rainbow Dash, who were just mad at Comet

Sonic:What was that for!

Comet:Nothing, I just thought it would be funny

Emily and I started walking towards them, finally, they noticed us as we were up on the hill.

Rainbow:Were you two here the whole time?

Me:Yep, and that was good how you got them Comet

We both high fived each other...well kind of

Sonic:Ok Comet you got me, don't worry, I will get you back soon

Rainbow:So what are you two doing here?

Emily:We wanted to know how to fly today

Rainbow:You should know...oh right...you guys are new to Equestria.

Sonic:Well, you guys have fun, I don't have wings so come on Comet, lets go hang out

Comet: (Sarcastic)Sure, just to hang out

As the two Hedgehogs leave, all of a sudden I heard Comet screamed while I heard Sonic laughing as they went down the hill

Sonic:Told ya!

When we looked back at Rainbow, all of a sudden, we see her with a whistle

Emily:Where did you get that from?

Rainbow Dash ignored Emily's question, then she started talking like if we were in a boot camp

Rainbow:OK! ITS TIME FOR SOME FLYING, ARE YOU READY!

Me:Rainbow, remember that we aren't in boot camp, and you don't have to scream at us

Rainbow:Uh, fine

Few Hours later

It feels like countless hours of learning how to fly, we at least made some progress, Our highest was almost 100 feet,thank goodness that we learn fast.

Rainbow:Ok, I think that's it for today

Emily:Thank goodness, i feel bushed

We heard two voices close to us but we didn't see Sonic or Comet anywhere. Instead a little group of two ponies, one Alicorn, and one that was a Earth Pony. The Alicorn was one of the most colorful ponies ive ever seen besides Rainbow Dash and Princess Celestia, he was Gray, blue, red, pink, silver, gold,with orange with neon yellow, lime green, and peach streaks and the male earth pony was purple with gold fur.

The Alicorn then came up, apparently they looked kinda lost.

?:Hey, any of you guys know that theres a couple from another world!

Me:Wait, how did you know about that?

?:Well, Pinkie Pie told Everypony in town... Wait, aren't you two the new ponies?

Me: um...yeah

?:Wow! Thats so Amazing! You two are from another world! Oh wait, I almost forgot. My name is Spencer, Spencer Daniel Ricardo and here's my buddy Noah Raymond Thompson

Me:Nice to meet you two

Rainbow:Hey, Spencer and Noah, are you two new to Ponyville? I've never seen you two before

Noah: Yeah, we are, we met in Canterlot and bbefore we knew it, we were best buds, now we moved here.

Spencer: Wow, you guys are lucky

Emily:Why?

Spencer: Usually when we meet new Ponies, Noah is kinda difficult to understand, looks like he's feeling comfortable around you

Noah:Shut up, I can talk too if I want, im not shy

Me:Ok, So...

I got interrupted by the two Hedgehogs coming back from their hangout

Comet:Come on Sonic! Chill, it was just a prank

Sonic:Hey! A Hologram Chili Dog prank was not funny!

Comet:Oh yes it was, hehe, you should have seen the look on your face when you found out it was fake

Rainbow was exited to see Sonic again ,hugging him tight

Comet:Awww, look at the cute little couple!

Me/Sonic:Shut up

Comet:Hey, who's these guys?

Me:Well, these are some new friends of ours, Sonic and Comet, meet Spencer and Noah

Sonic/Comet:Sup

We all decided to hang out for a little before it was finally time to sleep

Twilight's Library

Me and Emily realized that in just a few days, we already have a nice life in Equestria, with good friends to trust and learn from,life feels great now...for now...

Finally! Another Chapter is done!; For now, I will not update this Story for a while because I will update my other story, Check it out if you want to, anyways, Review and PM me about what you think of the story. So until next time!


	6. Evil Rises

Hi, im back, this time is different as darkness will rise tonight! So that means that we are having some action coming.

Disclaimer

I do not own Comet as he belongs to Galaxy Sonic and Spencer and Noah both belong to Werewolf lover99 and Sonic is SEGA And the Main Six are part of Hasbro and Hub. Now to the Story!

?:Well, Well, Well, What do we have here? It looks like we have some company

?: You mean those puny ponies?

?: Yes, and one of them is the exact opposite of me, the one They call David

?: So, What's your plan

?: Eggman, go get your robots, a lot of Robots, I wanna see how they could handle it.

Eggman:Yes, dark lord

DL:Hm, I better see process of your robots during the fight, if not, you know what will happen

The Dark Lord then grabbed one of the robots and crushed it without effort

Eggman:'Gulp' Yes, master

Eggman did as told getting his Robots ready to fight tomorrow, Eggman was found by the DL, he was interested of Eggman's mechanics, DL then demanded to be in control and at first, Eggman refused it, after a short time, Eggman gave up as hundreds of Robots were destroyed by DL, Eggman now followed and did what was told by DL, now, he wanted to rule the world then later on, Dimensions. It was like nothing could stop DL and he wants to prove it now.

Next Day, Ponyville

Emily:Hey, David, we still haven't done our first date

Me:Oh that's right, well, wanna do it tonight?

Emily:Sure

Me: ok, how about a fancy place here,8:30?

Emily:Yeah, ok

As we walked outside, all of a sudden, we see ponies running with fear

Me:Uh oh

We ran as fast as we can to who or what was doing all this until we saw a swarm of Robots and a tall man in a floating machine who I well regonize

Me:Great, Eggman is here

Emily:Who?

Eggman:Good Evening Everypony, well for me it is, my name is Dr . Eggman, as you can see, I have an Army way more powerful than yours, im only looking for one pony here, where is David?!

No pony said anything

Eggman:I SAID WHERES DAVID!

Everypony was now trembling in fear, nopony really knows me exept the ones I I heard a familiar voice

Sonic: Leave him alone!

Then a Blue Blur side kicked Eggman in the face, making Eggman fall to the floor

Comet:And Humpty Dumpty had a great big fall

Then everyone else came, the Main Six, Comet, Even Noah and Spencer came

Me:Thanks for coming in the right time you guys

RD: Hey, what are friends for

Eggman:Well,Well, Everyone came, so now I could have much more fun today destroying you all

Me:Hey, the only one who's getting destroyed is you EggBoy!

Eggman: I told you my name is Dr . Eggman!

Me:Yeah, and who cares

Eggman:I do!

Me:Well, news flash, no one cares

Eggman:Im going to end you if it's the last thing I do

Me:Doubt that

Emily:Um, are you sure that you can handle an army of Robots?

Me:Yeah, Eggman wants me for a reason, so I have something he doesn't have

Emily: Ok, be safe

Me:You too

Before I went to battle, we kissed each other quickly then i got in a fighting stance, ready for whats gonna hit me

Eggman:Ok, get ready to witness pain you never felt before-

Sonic:Yeah, can we just go already

Eggman:Fine! Robots, ATTACK!

The Hundreds of Robots started to attack, while we were doing the same. I came across my first Robot and punched it, making it go to two other robots.

Comet:Nice job kid!

Me:Um...thanks

Then Comet then jumped over me and rolled into a ball of fire and atack 5 other robots right behind me

Me:Thanks...Again

The battle continued for many minutes, it felt like forever until we finally destroyed the last robot

Eggman:Grrrr...don't worry, this is just a warning of whats going to happen in the future, next time I will come more powerful than Ever!

I was so annoyed that I found a rock on the floor and throw it right at Eggman

Twilight:Nice Accuracy

Eggman:Grrr...I will make sure of it little pony/boy

Everypony in town cheered for saving the town, and boy were we tired. We all walked back to the Library, which just by a few seconds later, we went straight to sleep, tired from the long but small war we've won.

Emily:Oh damit, he's tired from fighting, thank goodness he's safe though, wait, you owe me a date

Me:(Tired) don't worry, I owe you big time tomorro-

I couldn't even finish my sentence as I went straight to sleep.

Wow! An Evil version of David was Unexpected, Well, what I can't believe is that Spring break is almost over, that means School is coming back and I will try to do more chapters as I can. Anyway, Review and until next time on my other story, The Adventure of 2 Worlds.


	7. The First Date

Finally, David is going to have his first date, and I am here to tell you about it. So not a lot to say about this chapter so yay, the disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not own Comet as he belongs to Galaxy Sonic and Spencer and Noah both belong to Werewolf lover99 and Sonic and the ponies belong to their rightful owners, now onto the Story!

I woke up in a space of nothingness but white as I realize that im dreaming again. Princess Luna came shortly as I expected.

Me:So, What's happening now Luna?

Luna:I should ask thou the same

Me: Well, now im just dreaming

Luna:I mean your date with your special somepony

Me:How did you know about that?

Luna: What do you expect from when you're in love with somepony

Me:Oh, right, but im not really worried about the date, I know that it should be fine

Luna:You might never know what might happen in the future

Me:If there's any trouble, I will always protect her

Luna:But can you protect her from an evil side of you?

Me:Wait,what do you mean?

Luna:You will find out soon, all you need to know is to always be with her, protect her no matter what the cost

Me:I already know that

Luna:I know, the tests I did are simple, but way different from the real deal. Im just here to help you get ready

Me:Thanks for warning me, I got it under control

Luna:Are you sure

Me:Yes

Luna:Good, I shall see thou soon

Then I started to wake up. As I opened my eyes, Everypony was still sleeping, making me the first one to wake up as there is barely Celestia's light coming out. As I stood up, I remembered that I can turn myself back into my human form, then I started to close my eyes and focus then I felt different for a little then felt my regular self. I hurried to the mirror Twilight had and saw everything back to normal, exept that Hedgehogs and Ponies were here.I heard somepony waking up, I went back to where everyone is and saw that Emily woke up and was surprised when she saw me

Emily:How did you do that?

Me:I learned that in a dream, all you gotta do is focus on your Human form and you will be just like before.

Then in a few seconds, it worked for her too, making her happy to be back to her regular self.

Emily:Who teached you that?

Me: The one and only Princess of the Night, Princess Luna

Emily:Tell her I said thanks

I camed up to her and hugged her, happy to see her back as well

Emily:You still owe me a date

Me:I know

That time Almost Everyone there woke up

Comet:What did you do to Emily and David?

Me:Um its us Comet, we are just in our regular forms

Comet:Lies!

Pinkie:Omg, you two look so different, I could barely regonize you. Pinkie said it so fast, I could almost not hear what she said

Comet:Wait, you believe that they are Emily and David?

Pinkie:Well, DUH, they even said it!

Everyone awake just face palmed/Hoofed

The day was normal, Emily and I changed back to pony forms for sake of other ponies thinking we are Aliens trying to take over Equestria, until finally, the day was almost done signaling that my first date is almost here. Rarity decided to help me for the date as she maded some clothes for me, and in a few hours before the date, she finished it.

Rarity:Why I think you look splendid in that suit darling

Me:Um you know that this is my first date, you don't have to give me a suit

Rarity: This is your first date as you said, so that's why it should be more special, and that suit describes it perfectly fine.

As you can see, im not a really fancy guy, I mean this is a date, not a wedding!

Me:Well, I can't just take this away, you worked really hard on it so I might wear it

Rarity:Now thats music to my ears, thank you darling for appreciating it

Me:No problem, see you later then, and thanks for the suit 'Even when I don't really need it'

Rarity:Bye, and your welcome! Come again anytime!

I hide the suit as best as I can under my wing, and trotted back to Twilight's Library/House. (Seriously, how is it like that?)

I waited for a little until it was time for me to go, then I put on the suit then went to the Restaurant me and Emily planned to go.

I waited for at least 5 minutes, then finally, she came. My mouth almost fell to the floor at the beauty I was seeing, from what it looks, she went to see Rarity as well. She had a White dress with Blue trimmings on it(I know Im bad at describing dresses).

Emily:Um, you might get a fly in your mouth if you don't close your mouth

I immediately closed my mouth with embarrassment

Me:Sorry, its just that you look beautiful Emily

Emily:Well, you look handsome

Me:aww, cmon i can't match your beauty (I know, such a gentleman)

Emily:Alright, well, shall we go in?

Me:(British Accent) I think that's jolly good

We both laugh at our randomness and entered the Restaurant. We both found a table with seats and as we sat I pulled one of the chairs for Emily to sit on while I sat on the chair the opposite side.

Emily:One of the reasons why I love you

I smiled at the compliment then a waitress came

Waitress: What will you lovely couple want today

We both started looking at the menu and boy did the menu in Equestria looked way more different on Earth.

Emily:Can I have a Salad

Me:Oh, and can I have a hay bale sandwich...oh and Cookies!

Emily:I want Cookies too!

Waitress:Ok, I will be right back with your meals

Me:I liked Cookies first

Emily:No I did!

Now we both started to act like little fillies with who likes cookies first

Me:I liked Cookies since I was 2

Emily:I liked Cookies since I had teeth

Me:Dang it, you won

Again, we laughed at how silly we both , the WWaitress came back with our meals and COOKIES!As the food hit the table, we tried our meal first and boy was it delicious!

Then we both ate our food, finally it came down to eating our favorite food.

Me:Ready?

Emily:Set

Me/Emily:Go!

Both of us started to race to who can eat cookies the fastest, and later on I ate the last cookie, making me victorious

Me:Hahaha, I won this round

After eating, we gave the waitress 15 bits for food and the tip and went walking to Ponyville's Park. As we came up a hill, we took our clothes out then layed down on our bellies and started to snuggle each other, watching the night sky with Little white dots of stars appearing on the sky, you can say this was the perfect first date for the both of us until it was time to go back to Twilight's house happy of the day we will always remember of.

Wow! My longest Chapter yet. So now I gotta go back to my other story and I hope you guys like this chapter, and please Review, it what keeps me getting better in my stories so yeah, that's pretty much, Until next time!


	8. The Battle between Opposites

Well, im finally back here today and the reason why I took so long was you know, stuff happens in your life . Anyway, I have nothing to talk about so Disclaimer.

I do not own MLP:FIM or Sonic or Blah, blah, blah, let's just go on with the story.

?

DL:Hm, you have improved , but im still not too impressed with your work, you better improve before the real battle begins.

Eggman:Um, thank you...

DL:They better get ready, cause next time, im going with you

Eggman:And that will really help us in our rampage to rule this world

DL:Yes, but im not going to be satisfied unless I rule not just worlds but galaxies and dimensions.

Ponyville

It was a little cloudy but sunny day in Ponyville, but an epic battle is happening, Sonic and Comet were battling in...Arm Wrestling!

Pinkie got a microphone out of nowhere and started to act like a announcer

Pinkie:Hi, Im Pinkie Pie, and today, we have an epic Arm Wrestling match between Sonic and Comet!

Me:Really? Do you have to make a big deal about an arm wrestle

Pinkie:Yes, but this isnt any Arm Wrestling, its Sonic and Comet's Arm Wrestle match

I just face-hoofed myself as they started to compete, knowing that this is gonna take some time.

I looked up as I see that Rainbow Dash didn't do her job of taking out the clouds as a rain cloud struck a lightning bolt just inches away from me. I then heard laughter from two ponies I regonized

Me:Emily, Rainbow Dash! What was that for!

Emily:Sorry, Rainbow suggested it

RD:I did not!

As the two continued to argue,I decided to get my revenge. I found a rain cloud close by and took it near the two, careful not to show myself and started jumping on it, causing rainfall to the two mares.

Emily:Hey!

Me:Wasup

Then we heard that Sonic and Comet are still having their arm wrestling match. As we left the clouds to see who might win, I saw a shadow, a shadow that wasn't our own shadow or from the ponies looking at the match. Before I knew it, I was struck by a force, going straight to the wall of a random pony's house.

As everyone saw this, they wondered what just happened until they saw the shadow turn into a figure. Everyone was nervous about what is happening, even this got Sonic and Comet's attention. Finally, the figure revealed himself as a human but not just any human, he looks just like me in human form expect that he had red eyes.

RD:Who in the Hay are you!

DL:Im your next king...

Sonic:I don't think so!

Sonic tried to attack him but instead, the Dark Lord just grabbed Sonic and threw him to the same wall I was recovering in.

RD:Hey!Not Cool!

Rainbow Dash charged and successfully attacked him, but it didn't even really hurt him as he just threw her away.

DL:Hm, that was easy

Me:Not for long!

I charged at him as quick as I can and punched him, this time, he actually flew almost 20 feet from the punch

DL:Impossible!

Comet decided to jump in and kicked him in the chest, keeping him back away.

I decided to see what happened to Sonic and Rainbow Dash. As I finally found them, they both were almost unconscious, meaning that they both just got up.

Me:you ok?

Sonic:Yeah, we are both just have a little hurt, but fine.

Me:Alright, we have to help Comet, he's fighting him for now

The three of us ran back to the battlefield that has just been created as Comet almost looked tired. We all quickly helped Comet with the fight.

After a few bruises and scratches from the fight, The Dark Lord finally stopped

DL: I see that all of you are powerful

We all smiled at the compliment but still kept our guard up

DL:But I know how to weaken the most powerful out of the group

Dark Lord then turned to where Emily was, I realized quick that he meant me as I went In front of him

Me:Don't you even do anything to her!

DL:Too Late

I looked back as I saw her fall to the floor, I went to her side and checked if she was fine.

Me: What DID YOU DO TO HER!

DL:She's just unconscious, next its time to finish her

As I heard him say that, I felt pure rage, my eyes turned red, making me even more looking like Dark Lord, my hands turned into fist as all I cared about was taking him out. I went in front of him and a flash of light and screamed right at his face

Me:YOU BETTER LEAVE NOW!

DL:Why? This party has just begun, don't tell me that your a party pooper

I couldn't take it anymore as I just punched him in the face, making him surprised as he felt a bruises on his face

DL:Ok, That's It

He started teleporting, trying to confuse me as I try my best to keep track of him, then he disappeared, only to return back and kicked me in the kicking me, I turned around just to be punched in the chest by him. As Sonic and Comet see me in pain, they jumped in and started to do the same with Dark Lord, while Everypony are making sure any injured ponies are fine.

Right now, Dark Lord was even struggling a bit with the three of us. Until he decided to do a warning exit. He used a strong force holding us back, then threw us away.

DL:Today, you may not have suffered, but you will get it soon, all of you.

Then before we knew it, he was gone. I still remembered that Emily was hurt, my eyes turned back to normal and I ran as soon as I can to the main six.

Me:Is Emily ok?

Twilight: Don't worry, she's fine, luckily, who ever that was didn't use enough dark magic to hurt her real bad.

I sighed in relief to the answer

Rarity: As you can see darling, everything will be just fine.

Pinkie: And, after she wakes up, we are going to have a BIG PARTY!

Everyone:Pinkie...

Pinkie:What?

As everything started getting back to normal, we all started heading back to the Library, where Noah and Spencer were taking care of the Library during the we entered in, Spencer looked worried while Noah was just sleeping in the couch

Spencer:Is Everypony ok? I heard some shouts and battles going on

Twilight:Yeah, we are, but Emily is unconscious while Sonic, Comet, and David got some bruises and scratches, but besides that, everypony is fine

Fluttershy:Um...is Noah even ok?

Spencer:Oh, Noah...he's just taking a nap, like usual.

After some laughs and talks, Everyone started heading home. As I go to my bedroom, I saw Emily still sleeping, I smirked as I got into bed with her and after a few minutes, I started to drift to sleep.

Well, that would be it for today and I'm so sorry for making you guys wait for a long time, don't worry, I'll be updating more now as everything is going back to normal, anyway, Review or/and Pm me of what you think of the story. So, see you next time!


	9. A Day with the Apple Family

Well, im back, apparently, I have exams at school these days, which makes me update less, but I finally found time to update and when summer comes, get ready for a lot of updates! So this chapter is basically a day hanging out with Applejack and the Apple Family. So...let's get on with it!

Ponyville Library

Me:Im So bored!

Twilight seemed to ignore me as she kept reading a daring do book for the 10th time already. I decided to go see what is happening outside. Today, Emily wasn't with me as she was hanging out with Rarity as Twilight suggested that we all should know each other more. Wait...that's it! I could hang out with somepony else!

I thought to myself 'Hmm, who should I hang out with...FlutterShy...Pinkie Pie...Rainbow...Applejack...wait, I haven't really been with Applejack lately. So the Sweet Apple Acres it is! As I was walking by, Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo appeared in front of me. Curious, I walked towards them to see what they were doing.

Apple Bloom:Hm...how about we do...Music!

Scootaloo: Really, didn't you remember last time?

Apple Bloom:No! I mean like being a DJ?

Sweetie Bell:Yeah! We could ask DJ Pon-3 to use her DJ equipment

I decided to cut in before DJ Pon-3 could get a big bill for fixing her DJ equipment.

Me:Hey guys

Apple Bloom: oh, hi David, what brings you here?

Me:Well, im just bored and I decided that I could hang out with you and your family

Apple Bloom: Oh Really! You wanna meet my Family!?

Me:Sure, it would be-

Apple Bloom:Oh, alright, let's Go!

Scootaloo:Hey! What about today?

Apple Bloom:Oh don't ya worry, I will come back as soon as I can, ok

Scootaloo:Alright, Fine...

Sweet Apple Acres

Finally, after a few minutes of walking, we finally found our destination. I was amazed at how much Apple Trees the farm has

Me:Woah

Apple Bloom:Suprised that we can do all tha work In here, right?

Me:Eyup

As we neared by the farm, a green, elderly pony was sitting in a rocking chair which I regonised as Granny Smith, one of the founders of Ponyville.

GS:APPLEJACK! YOU GOT COMPANY!

After a few seconds, the orange earth pony finally got outside

Applejack:Granny, ya don't have ta scream ma name for my attention- oh, hey David, what brings you here?

Me:Well, I have nothing to do today, so I decided to hang out with you.

AJ:Oh, Great! There's a lot to know about the Apple Family, so you came to tha right place.

'Oh Boy, this is gonna be a long day'.

AJ:Hm...how about helping me with tha apple trees

Me:Uh, Sure

We both walked to one of the hundreds of trees

Me:Oh, my first tree I bucked in my life

AJ:Well, we have to test your strength and knowledge of apples before we can get to work.

'Knowledge of Apples! What is there to really know about?'

AJ:Ok, First Question. What kind of tree is this?

Me:Um, an apple tree

AJ: Wrong! This isn't just any apple tree, this is a red apple tree.

I rolled my eyes at what ridiculous question that was as I went to my first attempt at the tree, but only some of the apples fell off of the tree

AJ:Hey, not bad for a newbie

Me:Wow, so you do this almost all day, just working

AJ:Yep, luckily, I have a break. Thanks to my brother, Big Macintosh, I won a bet that who loses gets to work the winner's shift.

Then, Big Macintosh came with a cart full of apples, annoyed by losing the bet

Big Macintosh:Eyup

AJ:So...what do you want to do today?

Me:Hm...I guess I could just hear about you and your family

AJ:oh, I remember everything about the Apple Family, oh boy, just wait until you hear it all

Me:Great...

AJ:Well, it all started...

Before she said anything else, I decided to stop her as I know that this will be a extremely long day if she does the ENTIRE FAMILY.

Me:Woah, Woah, Woah, ok...let's do something else besides talking about the Apple Family...or apples

Applejack looked a bit disappointed, but I cheered her up by telling her that we could take a walk and then talk as well.

It turns out that Applejack and I aren't really that much of a difference, especially when it comes to Honesty. Later on, we both told each other jokes and laughed until the day was done. Finally, it was time to leave.

Me:Well, thanks for the good day AJ

AJ:No prob, and from the looks of it, you get along with almost everypony

Me:Thanks, well, bye.

As I walked back to the Library, I met up with Emily.

Emily:Oh, hi David

Me:Hi. So, I guess you're heading back home?

Emily:Yeah, I had a good day with Rarity

Me:Cool, I had a good day too

Emily:With Who?

Me:Applejack...turns out that I have a lot in common with her

She responded with a smile that makes me smile as well, then I put my wings around her as we finish the walk back to our bedroom.

Tada! Finally, I finished doing this chapter, man, oh man do I want my exams and tests away from me. Well, im just now trying my best to find time for the stories and update them. Anyway, please Pm or Review and until next time Everypony...or Everyone...Whatever.


	10. Meeting Derpy Hooves and Shopping

Well, finally, I have time to update and I really have nothing to say but we will now meet our one and only, Derpy Hooves. :)

Ponyville Library

It was just another day of peace and...boring day. I was stuck reading a book Twilight recommended and it was interesting but not enough to make my day. Then the door was being knocked on the other side meaning somepony is at the door. I got up and answered it and I almost had to hold my excitement as I was greeted by a certain gray pony with mail on her hooves, waiting for me to get the mail.

?: Oh hello...wait, aren't you that new pony who saved Ponyville from the breakfast man

I chuckled a little to what she said

Me:Im that famous already? Anyway, what's your name?

Ditzy:Well my name is Ditzy Doo but other ponies call me Derpy Hooves

Me:Well Ditzy, it's nice to meet you, maybe we can hang out sometime?

Ditzy:Oh Really! You wanna be my friend?

Me:Sure

Ditzy:Yay! First, a mare I met now im friends with a hero!

Me:You don't have to call me that. Wait, who is the mare you met?

Ditzy:Um...I think her name is Emily, she told me about getting something for her special somepony.

Me:Well, im that special somepony

Ditzy:Oh Really! Wow, she's lucky

Me:Well thanks Ditzy. Like what I said, I'll see you later

Ditzy:Oh, ok!

I grabbed the mail and closed the door but before that I gave Ditzy a smile and then gave Twilight her mail.

Twilight:Thank you David ,anyway, who were you talking to?

Me:The mail pony, Ditzy Doo

Twilight:Oh, ok then.

I went upstairs to think a little about our conversation

'Well what Derpy or Ditzy told me makes sense. No wonder Emily is not here'.

I know about our anniversary of dating each other and I know already what to do. So I might as well suprise her.

I walked downstairs and told Twilight that im leaving for a few and left to find Emily. It wasn't really difficult for me to find her, or at least I think it is, what I didn't know was that some of the shops were crowded. I landed to where it looks like Ponyville's shopping area as shops were almost filling up the area. 'Hm, I might find something special for her as well and I began my search.

It felt like hours and I couldn't find anything, I was getting kind of worried, I already have a nice dinner for us but not a gift for her. Then I saw a blue figure close by and it was Sonic, and he looks like he's trying to find something. I walked closer to him and he still doesn't notice me.

Me:Looking for something for a special pony too, eh?

Sonic:Yep, how did you know?

Me: Well, it looks kinda obvious isn't it? And im just in the same kind of situation here

Sonic:Yeah, you got a point there,and its really hard to find something out of ordinary

Me:I know

Sonic:It's just that im worried that-

Me:Sonic-

Sonic: And Dashie is so special to me and-

Me:Sonic-

Sonic:And it's our 3rd month anniversary and-

Me:I get it Sonic!

Sonic:Oh, sorry, I just got carried away

Me:It's ok 'Naw Really, I thought you were just fine!'

Without a word, Sonic and I started looking for our gifts to our special Somepony

-Emily's POV-

'Why is there nothing for him, he probably already has something already for me'. I continued walking by until somepony bumped into me.

Me:Hey! Watch where you're-

RD:Sorry Emily, Im kinda busy here

Me:so am I, wait for who?

RD:For somepony as awesome as me

Me:So, we could both find something for David and Sonic

RD:Sure, and it helps us know each other more too.

We both agreed on it and started to find our own gifts, remembering to give out suggestions for our special someone.

-David's POV-

As Sonic and I were walking around, we still couldn't find anything, but Sonic just gave out a incredible idea without noticing.

Sonic:There's just nothing awesome as Dashie here, why can't we just make something for them.

I stopped walking as I began to think 'Wow, That's actually a good idea'.Sonic noticed me stopping.

Sonic:Hey, What's wrong?

Me:Nothing, You just gave us an idea thats good.

Sonic:...Oh yeah! Wow, I actually have an idea thats good...

We both gave ideas of what we could do then started to buy materials for it, then we both said our byes and we went our ways home, building what will be an awesome gift.

A few Hours later,Emily's POV

Finally, I got the best gift I could find for David, now im guessing he's waiting for me, so I have to hide this until our anniversary. A few minutes later, I have finally reached at the door of our Temporarily home and opened the door and hid the gift as best as I can. I quickly try to find a good hiding place and decided to hide it in The basement/Laboratory. After I finished, David came down the stairs and greeted me with a kiss, a passionate one.

David:So, you're finally back home.

I lied about today for him not to know about what I got him

Me:I went to Rainbow Dash's house

David seemed to smile like if he knows something, which I hope isn't about me getting a gift for him. We both went to our bedroom and talked a little about our lives and how they are different from now(Yes, we are still learning about ourselves, I mean like which couple doesn't?) And went to sleep under Luna's night, for what was awaiting us was a new day of our peaceful lives...

Finally, another chapter done, I've finally finished my exams, actually, I did about 3 days ago...so, now I'll be updating more. And I have a request, ITS ONLY IF YOU CAN AND IF YOU WANT TO! Im asking if anyone can make an art for the cover of my stories. Remember that David is Cyan Blue like Rainbow Dash, and with Black hair and Red linings on it, his cutie mark is a basketball kind of like Hoops and Emily is Yellow like FlutterShy with brown hair with a little of a blonde linings, and her cutie mark is a microphone with musical you do this, I will be very Thankful and will give you a lot of credit for it. But for now, I must continue updating my other story and this one will be renamed to Welcome to the World of Equestria


End file.
